Vampire Kisses Redone In Alexander's Words
by Roseofluna
Summary: I rewrote the first Vampire Kisses book in Alexander's words. It isn't very good, but I tried! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

~~This is the entire Vampire Kisses: The Beginning novel, rewritten in the words of Alexander Sterling. This is a rewriting of the book page by page. I do not own any of the characters in this series. I did have to write from my imagination up until Raven and Alexander met. Please read the real book before you read this, because I skipped over the introduction pages and such.

Jameson drove us down the roads of our new town, creeping along slowly, as always. I thought to myself how boring and dull this town looked, even at night. I was ashamed that my grandmother's mansion stood overlooking such a cheery-but-at-the-same-time-depressing city.

"I think I'll call it…Dullsville." I thought aloud. For once, I thought I heard Jameson laugh a bit.

Still creeping as slow as a snail with a hangover, I grew tense. Hopefully we will never be found, now that we're out of Romania. If we are found, it is certain doom.

As Jameson unlocked the gate to the mansion, got back in the car, and crept up the driveway, I wondered what I'd been thinking at the altar. Should I really have left Luna standing there? Is this where I really want to be, and what I want to do? Hiding for all of eternity?

I realized I'd been spacing out as Jameson tried to catch my attention. I grabbed the few things I had, and walked into the night. I walked up to the door as Jameson unlocked it. The serpent knocker still gleamed in the moonlight, just as always. I felt a pang in my chest when I remembered all the times when my grandmother had been waiting at the open door, smiling at me, and making me feel like I belonged.

She wasn't standing at the door for me this time. She's been gone for years.

* * *

After I'd thrown my bag on the ground of my attic room, I started to play some music on my stereo. The small, dated speakers pulsed Marilyn Manson tunes while I walked into the closet-like area of the room, and began to set up my coffin for daytime.

Coffin?

My name is Alexander Sterling, and I am a vampire. I'm actually not too different from other goth teens.

One thing's for sure, though. I won't be very similar to any of the people in this town. I'll just avoid them.


	2. Chapter 2

The story of my grandmother's mansion goes like this: It was built by my Romanian grandmother who fled the country after a peasant revolt in which my grandfather and a few other family members were killed. She built her new home on a hill overlooking a small town. She tried to make the mansion resemble her European estate in every detail.

She lived with her servants in complete isolation, terrified of strangers and crowds. She died a few years ago, when I was a small child, but I'd visited her at the mansion numerous times throughout the years. People spread rumors that she would sit by the attic window, where I was now, and stare up at the moon, and that even now, when the moon is full, you can see her ghost staring up at the moon.

Her ghost never has appeared.

The Mansion had been boarded up ever since, but Jameson was working on getting rid of the boards right now.

I can tell that people have been through the Mansion since the boards were put up. I don't know who in Dullsville would sneak into a Gothic Mansion, but I saw some loose boards earlier near the basement window. Somebody's fingers look like they dusted off parts of the hallway.

I stood at the window right after sunset the next day. The light in the attic made the room look more like home. All the windows were board-free, and people walked by the Mansion like it were the star attraction of a freak show. Two girls walked by. One country-style, and the other…Goth? My heart raced at the possibility of another Goth in Dullsville. The country blonde was clutching to the Goth girl's arm for dear life, and the Goth girl stared up at the Mansion in amazement.

I felt like a freak. I turned the light out. Maybe that will keep the people away. I sat at my easel, and started to paint a picture of the night sky in Romania. I'm sure everybody will be talking about the freaks in the Mansion.

I could hear the music of a party somewhere off in the distance as I painted a darkened scenery along a creek. I was walking back to the Mansion, and I didn't see a pickup truck coming. I bolted at the last second; dropping paint from the cans I was holding. I hid behind a tree, and watched as two girls, the same two girls from earlier, freaked out. I tried to suppress my laughter as one of the girls went around the front of the vehicle, noticing the spilt red paint. I dropped the paint cans, transformed into my bat form to move undetected, and flew up to my attic room, laughing my butt off when I was inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween. Every Goth's favorite day of the year. I never had to wear a costume, though. I wasn't even going outside. I stayed up in my attic room, watching the Draculas and Ghosts walk through the town below.

There were those girls again. This time, they stood at the door, begging for something. I guessed we'd run out of candy. I didn't recognize the Goth girl at first. Then I realized that she's the only girl with black hair in a sea of blondes. The girl was dressed as a tennis player. Smart girl.

She did the unexpected as Jameson closed the door. She handed him a spider ring and a piece of candy. As she left, she looked up at the attic window. I left the window quick enough that she wouldn't see me. I peered back through the window when she turned again. She was being confronted by a blonde, disgusting Dracula. He seemed to be giving her a hard time about something.

"Maybe they're together…" I thought.

Alright, so yeah, that girl was pretty good-looking. I guess I was falling for her a bit. Eek.

My heart sank as the blonde boy kissed her. My suspicions were right, I guessed. Then, I got confused as the boy took all of the candy in her pumpkin basket. What was he doing? If he were her boyfriend, he should at least be nice to her. After that, the girl looked enraged, then I thought she would burst into tears right then and there. I resisted my urge to march down there and punch that guy out. Eesh, what a bad first impression.

The boy started towards the Mansion. What was he doing now? The girl desperately tried to keep him away from the old Mansion. Sirens went off in my brain as he pulled out a spray can. He was going to vandalize the Mansion, and I couldn't do anything. I dimmed my light slowly so they wouldn't notice me. The boy began to spray the Mansion. Fury pounded through my veins. How dare he vandalize my grandmother's Mansion?!

That girl was really something. She pulled out her tennis racquet, and smacked the boy's hand, along with the spray can. I breathed a sigh of relief. I rushed downstairs as fast as I could, unlocked the doors, and I could tell at that point, they freaked.

Without being detected, I stood behind the girl. She was even more beautiful up close. She just needed to ditch the tennis outfit. The girl stiffened up, turned around, and looked at me, stunned. She even gasped. I felt an electric shock of pure joy pass through me when our eyes locked. Oh great, I really was falling for her. I didn't even know her name! I needed to meet her, but all I could do was stand motionless.

She ran.

The boy with her didn't notice me as he followed her, screaming, "You monster! You broke my hand!"

I chuckled. She really knows how to handle boys, doesn't she?

The two raced to their car, but only the girl got in the car. She yelled to the driver, and they sped off without the boy. He just ran after them.


	4. Chapter 4

When daytime arrived, I got into my claustrophobic coffin, dreaming of that girl once again. Did she feel the same way about me? Would I ever get to meet her? And...Would I ever see her again?

It bothered me that Jameson had to go over to the High School by himself, and ask them about the girl. He can go out into the daylight, when I can't.

Jameson thought it would be a good idea to invite the girl over for dinner. I liked the idea, but I couldn't figure out her name. We'd have to wait for her to claim her racquet. I hoped she would. She would have to claim it at the Mansion herself.

An unlikely person appeared at the Mansion door that afternoon. The blonde boy. He claimed he was the girl's boyfriend, and that he would return the racquet to her. I highly doubted it. I was still down about the girl having a boyfriend.

Instead of sleeping the day away in my coffin, I lay awake, wondering how that blonde kids could be so cruel to that girl. They didn't even look good together. I imagined holding her in my arms…I mentally slapped myself for even thinking about her. I just need to sleep, and make sure to stay hidden from the Maxwells…

You're probably wondering why I don't go to school. Well, of course, I can't go to normal school, because I'd burn up in the sunlight within milliseconds. I do my own courses. Homeschooling, except you teach yourself from textbooks. I didn't think I was very smart, but whenever Jameson quizzed me on the material, he always complimented me. I think he was just being nice.

You're probably also wondering where my parents are. Oh, they're here. I don't talk to them much, is all. I'm up in my attic bedroom all day, and all night.

It had been a month since we'd moved in to the Mansion, and we hadn't had one visitor. I wondered if we'd ever get her name, when Jameson walked in, and cracked open my coffin's lid.

"Master Alexander, we have the young lady's name." He said in his deep, Romanian tone.

I instantly directed my attention to him. "Will we invite her over?" I asked nervously.

He replied hesitantly, "I am not sure. Mr. and Mrs. Sterling are leaving tonight. Shall we invite her for dinner next week?"

My answer was instant. "Yes. Send her house and invitation ASAP."

Jameson cracked a small smile, and replied with an off-topic statement. "I have also seen the girl at the Travel Agency. She must have a job there."

Right when he was about to close the coffin lid, I spoke to him. "By the way, what is this girl's name?" My mind was practically about to burst with excitement.

"Her name is Raven Madison." Jameson said quietly, and closed the lid to my coffin.

_So her name is Raven…_I thought to myself. I admired such a beautiful name. Even though I might never see her again if she doesn't respond to the invitation, I was excited for the day she came into the Mansion. Perhaps too excited.


	5. Chapter 5

A few times later that week, I ventured out of my attic dungeon-if that even makes sense. Mostly, I went to the cemetery to talk to my grandmother. What? Yes, I communicate with my grandmother, even though she's long gone. A few times, I went over to a store, hearing whispers about vampires whenever I walked by. Is this town full of gossipmongers, or what? I even went to a movie by myself.

I was trying to fit in, but the people in this town make my eyes bleed. White-on-White preppy outfits. Blonde hair on every head. Girls looking like porcelain dolls, and guys looking like soccer jerks. Bleh. It made me homesick for Romania, even though I was an outsider there, too.

You'll never guess who I saw at the 7-11. Raven and her country friend were giggling over a headline on a magazine. Raven turned, and she looked at me. Eesh, I thought about how creepy I must've looked. I distracted myself by looking at the candy bars under the table. I didn't actually eat candy, but hey, it was a nice distraction. I heard her whisper something under her breath, but the clerk called me up. I tried not to notice her. I got out of the store as soon as I could.

That night, I noticed Raven and her friend at the gate of the Mansion. They looked ready to sneak in. But, lo and behold, the country girl was scared to death. In the end, Raven climbed up the gate by herself while Country Girl drove off. This should be fun.

I remembered that Jameson had left a window unfixed. I assumed she'd crawl in through there. I just listened to my Cure CD, waiting for her to break into the Mansion. I had an idea. I slipped on the spider ring that she'd given to Jameson on Halloween. It was special to me, because it came from Raven.

Then I realized something. Oh crap. We had our mirrors in the basement covered. If she looked under the covers, she might find out our identity. My heart raced. Hopefully she wouldn't look! I really hoped she wouldn't look around the basement. There were too many signs of vampirism down there. Even our family tree, which went back centuries, with me at the bottom, and no death dates.

I could hear her burst through the basement door. She'll be looking around now for sure. I decided to go down to where she was, and fast. I guess I made too much noise, because she gasped and practically flew down the staircase. I went, undetected, behind her. After Jameson burst in, she freaked and went off to another room. Of course, being the creeper I am, I followed her. She unlocked the door, and right when she was about to leave, she hesitated, and turned around. Wow, did she have to do that every time I was near her? Just wow. Instead of rolling my eyes, I looked at her. I could tell she was freaking out. I wanted to smack my forehead, but I didn't. I extended my hand to her instead, hoping she would understand.

She didn't. Raven ran across the lawn, and hopped over the Mansion gate. She looked at me one last time, then ran off. I'd lost Raven again.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat in my room that night, thirsting to see Raven again. What did she feel like when she saw me? Probably frightened, I guessed. My mind reeled with her image. She was stunning. Perfect. She would never want me.

Again, I slept during the day. I wondered what it felt like to be part of the human world. Basking in the sun, checking yourself out in mirrors, and not having to worry about if you'll starve from not having enough blood.

Jameson and I had agreed to invite Raven over for dinner on Saturday. I hoped she would come to the Mansion…Even though I wasn't sure, I wore my Saturday-night best outfit. I couldn't look bad in front of Raven.

At 8-o'-clock, Raven knocked at the door. Jameson let her in, and sat her down in the drawing room. I entered the room, trying not to blush insanely. I needed to keep cool.

She spoke to me. Her voice was lovely. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was waiting for the baby-sitter." She confessed.

I was shocked. Without thinking, I asked, "You have a baby?" I mentally slapped myself over and over and over.

Her answer was instant. "No, a brother!"

I slapped myself one last time before I answered, "Right," with an awkward laugh, blushing slightly. I chose my words carefully, as if once spoken I might never get them back. I began again, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I was getting you these." I timidly held out five wildflowers.

She seemed excited. "Those are for me?" It was like everything was in slow motion as she took the flowers gently, softly touching my hands in the process. "I've never gotten flowers before. They're the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen." She said quietly.

I complimented her, "You must have a hundred boyfriends," I glanced down at my boots. "I can't believe they've never given you flowers."

She laughed a bit. "When I turned thirteen my grandmother sent me a bouquet of tulips in a plastic yellow pot."

I smiled, but replied strangely, mentally slapping myself yet again. "Flowers from grandmothers are very special,"

She looked curiously, "But why five?"

I blushed, and replied, "One for every time I saw you."

She began, "I had nothing to do with the spray paint—"

Then Jameson appeared. "Dinner is ready. Shall I put those in some water, miss?" He asked.

She replied, "Please," But I could tell she didn't want to part with them.

"Thank you, Jameson." I said. I waited for Raven to exit the room first, but I could tell she didn't know which way to go. "I thought you'd know the way," I teased. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, anything." She hesitated, then said, "Actually, water would be great!"

I came back into thee room with two crystal goblets. "I hope you're hungry."

"I'm always hungry," She flirted. "And you?"

I blushed. "Rarely hungry," I said. "But always thirsty!"


	7. Chapter 7

I led Raven into the candlelit dining room, dominated by a long uncovered oak table set with ceramic plates and silver utensils. I pulled out her chair, then sat a million miles away at the other end of the table. The five wildflowers stood in a crystal vase, blocking my view.

Jameson wheeled in a cart and presented us with a basket of steamy rolls. He returned with crystal bowls filled with a greenish soup. Jameson brought in the courses slowly. I thought we'd be here for months—which would be fine with me.

"It's Hungarian goulash," I stated as Raven nervously stirred the pasty soup. Jameson and I awaited her reaction.

"Yum!" She exclaimed, tasting the soup. She chugged down some water, and I chuckled.

"I hope it's not too spicy." I said.

"Spicy?" She gasped, eyes busting. "You've got to be joking!"

I motioned for Jameson to bring more water. It seemed like an eternity, but he returned with a pitcher.

I could tell she wanted to talk, but I was uncomfortable with conversation.

"What do you do all day?" She asked like a TV reporter.

"I wanted to know the same thing about you," I offered.

"I go to school. What do you do?" She inquired curiously.

It took me a second to respond, but I answered truthfully. "Sleep."

"You sleep? Really?" She asked skeptically.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I said, awkwardly brushing the hair from my eyes.

"Well, most people sleep at night." She stated.

Again, I answered truthfully. "I'm not most people."

"True…" She began, but I cut her off.

"And you're not either." I said, staring at her. "I could tell when I saw you on Halloween dressed as a tennis player. You seemed a little too old to trick-or-treat. And you had to be different to think that was a costume." I explained.

"How did you get my info?" She asked me.

"Jameson was supposed to return the tennis racquet to you but gave it to a blond soccer player who said he was your boyfriend. I might have bought the story if I hadn't seen you smack his hand and drive off without him." I wasn't actually sure they weren't together.

"Well, you're right, he's not my boyfriend. He's a totally lamoid jerk at school." She answered. I sighed with relief.

I continued, "But fortunately he also told Jameson your name and address to back up his story. That's how I knew how to find you. I didn't think I'd find you exploring the house again."

She blushed. "Well…I…"

Our laughter echoed through the Mansion.

"Where are your parents?" She asked.

"Romania." I responded.

"Romania? Isn't that where Dracula lived?" She inquired.

I blushed, mentally slapped myself, and said, "Yes."

Her eyes lit up. "Are you related to Dracula?" She asked.


	8. Chapter 8

"He never came to a family reunion," I teased in an anxious voice. "You're a wacky girl. You certainly give life to Dullsville."

She looked at me, surprised. "Dullsville? No way! That's what I call this town!"

I smiled. "Well, what else could we call it? There isn't any nightlife here, is there? Not for people like me and you." I went on, "I preferred living in New York and London."

She said, "I bet there's a lot to do there at night. And a lot of people." Just then Jameson came to take the goulash away and served us steak.

"I hope you're not a vegetarian," I said.

She was so beautiful, and funny too. We were under eachothers' spells as we looked at one another through the flowers.

"I'm sure it will be delicious," She said. I watched as she took a bite. "Yum, once again."

Suddenly I looked at her with sad eyes. "Listen, do you mind—" I picked up my plate and walked over to her. "All I can see are the wildflowers, and after all, you're so much prettier." I sat my plate next to mine and dragged my oak chair over. Raven looked like she would faint at any moment. We sat, smiling as we ate, my leg softly touching hers. My body was electrified. Raven was beautiful, cunning, and dare I say—Sexy, too. I wanted to know everything about her.

"What do you do at night? Where else have you lived? Why don't you go to school?" She rattled on suddenly.

"Slow down." I smiled.

"Um…Where were you born?" She asked.

"Romania." I answered softly.

"Then where's your Romanian accent?" She joked.

I laughed. "In Romania. We traveled constantly."

She asked, "Have you ever gone to school?"

"No, I've always had a private tutor." I blushed.

"What's your favorite color?" She inquired.

"Black."

She looked deep in thought. She paused and asked, "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

I joked, "You mean I'm not grown up?"

"That's a question, not an answer." She replied coyly.

I smiled. "What do you want to be?"

She stared into my eyes, and whispered, "A vampire."

I stared at her curiously, disturbed. To hide my shock, I laughed. "You are a riot!" Then I looked at her sharply. "Raven, why did you sneak into the house?"

She looked away, embarrassed.

Jameson wheeled over some pastry on a cart. He lit a match and flames rose around the dessert. "Flambe!" he announced.

I extinguished our desserts, and told Jameson we would finish our dinner outside. "I hope you aren't afraid of the dark," I said, leading her into the…


	9. Chapter 9

…dilapidated gazebo.

"Afraid? I live for it!" Raven exclaimed.

"Me, too," I said, smiling. "It's really the only way to see the stars properly." I lit a half-melted candle on the ledge.

"Do you bring all your girlfriends here?" She asked, fingering the used candle.

"Yes," I laughed. "And I read to them by candlelight. What would you like?" I asked, pointing to a stack of textbooks on the floor. "_Functions and Logarithims_ or _Minority Group Culture_?"

She laughed.

"The moon is so beautiful tonight," I said, staring out the gazebo.

"Makes me think of werewolves. Do you think a man can change into an animal?" He asked.

"If he's with the right girl," I said with a laugh. I was beginning to warm up to her.

She moved closer to me. The moonlight softly lit her face. She was beautiful. I could hear her thoughts. "_Kiss me, Alexander. Kiss me now_!" She thought, closing her eyes.

"But we have all of eternity," I suddenly said. "For now let's enjoy the stars."

I placed my dessert bowl on the ledge and blew out the candle, and she quickly grabbed my hand.

We lay down on the cold grass and gazed up at the stars, holding hands.

We relaxed in silence, our hands warming together. She wanted to kiss. But I just stared up at the stars.

"Who are your friends?" She asked, turning to me.

"I keep to myself." I said.

"I bet you met tons of cool girls before you moved here." She said, sounding hurt.

"Cool is one thing. The kind of girls who accept you for who you are is another. I'd like something…lasting." I told her.

She was thinking I meant eternity. I did.

"I want a relationship I can finally sink my teeth into."

She thought, "_Really? Well, I'm your girl!" _I just stared up at the stars, smiling a bit.

"So you don't have any friends here?" She asked, trying to pump info out of me.

"Just one." I replied.

"Jameson?"

"Someone who wears black lipstick."

We both stared up at the moon in silence. She was beaming from my compliment.

"Who do you hang out with?" I finally asked.

"Becky is the only one who accepts me, and it's because I'm the only one who doesn't beat her up." We both laughed. "Everyone thinks I'm weird."

"I don't." I replied softly.

"Really?" I assumed she didn't get compliments much.


	10. Chapter 10

"You seem a lot like me," I said. "You don't gawk at me like I'm a freak."

"I'll kick anyone who does." She said.

I laughed. "I think you already did. Or at least smacked him with a racquet."

We laughed in the moonlight, and she placed her free arm on my chest and hugged me, as I stroked her arm.

"Could those be ravens?" She asked, pointing to a flurry of dark wings circling high above the Mansion.

"Those aren't birds—They're bats."

"Bats! I've never seen bats around here, until you moved in." She exclaimed.

"Yeah, we found some hanging in the attic. Jameson set them free. I hope they don't frighten you. They're wonderful creatures." I said.

"It takes one to know one, right?" She joked. I just blushed.

"But don't worry. They never swoop down and get tangled in jet-black hair like yours. Only in mall hair."

"They like hairspray?" She asked.

"They hate it. They know mall hair looks terrible!"

She laughed, and I began softly stroking her hair. She calmed me.

In return, she stroked my hair, which was silky from my gel.

"Do bats like gel?" She asked.

"They love the way it looks with a silk Armani," I teased back.

She wriggled over me and pinned my arms down. I looked up at her with surprise, and smiled. She was expecting a kiss. She was laughing at herself for thinking I could when my arms were down!

"Tell me your favorite thing about bats, Bat Girl," I asked, as she anxiously stared down at me.

"They can fly." She responded.

"You want to fly?" I asked.

She nodded.

I wrestled her over and pinned her arms down. Again, she waited for me to kiss her, but I just stared into her eyes.

"So, what's your favorite thing about bats, Bat Boy?" She asked.

"I'd have to say," I began, thinking, "their vampire teeth."

She gasped.

"Don't be afraid," I said, squeezing her hand. "I won't bite…yet." I laughed at my own joke.

"I'm not afraid. A mosquito bit me!" She explained, scratching like mad.

I examined the mark, which was on her neck. "It's starting to swell. We'd better get you some ice."

"It'll be okay. I get these all the time." She said.

"I don't want you to tell your parents you came over to my house and got bitten!"

I took her into the kitchen and put ice on the tiny wound. We listened to the grandfather clock chime away twelve times.

On the 12th chime, she gasped. "I've got to go!" She exclaimed.

"So soon?" I asked, disappointed.

"Any second my dad will be calling from Vegas, and if I'm not there to answ--


	11. Chapter 11

"—er, I'll be grounded for eternity!"

I could tell she wanted to stay here forever. I wanted her to stay forever, too.

"Thanks for the flowers and the dinner and the stars," she said hurriedly by the truck she came in, scrambling for her keys.

"Thanks for coming." I said.

"Raven?" I said, cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Would you like me to…"

"Yes? Yes?"

"Would you like me to…invite you again, or would you rather sneak back in?"

"I'd love to be invited," she answered, waiting.

"Wonderful, then. I'll call you." I kissed her softly on the cheek. I could tell she wanted my lips on her neck, but I couldn't do that. Not here.

I could still feel her presence as she drove off. I wanted her…I needed her. Gosh, I was starting to sound like a bad B-movie actor. I went up to my attic room, day—err, nightdreaming about Raven.

The next day, I slept, hoping Raven would come back soon, and that the blonde kid would stop harassing her. And that she didn't turn into a giant mosquito from that bite.

Days went by. I wondered if I'd ever see Raven again. I couldn't eat, sleep, or even go outside without thinking of her. Some people call this love. I call it hell. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to call.

"I couldn't wait any longer," I said.

"Excuse me?" She asked, surprised.

"It's Alexander. I know guys aren't supposed to call right away. But I couldn't wait any longer." I said.

"That's a stupid rule. I could have moved." She replied.

"In two days?" I asked.

"It was only two days?" She said longingly.

I laughed. "It seemed like a year for me."

After a pause, she said, "Alexander…um…I have something to ask you."

"I do too."

"Well, you first."

"No, ladies first." I laughed inside my head.

"No, guys are supposed to do the asking." She said coyly.

"You're right." I said. "Well…would you like to go out? Tomorrow night?" I blushed.

"Go out? Yeah, that would be great!"

I was delighted. "So, what were you going to ask me?"

She paused. "Would you…"

"Yes?"

"Do you…?"

"Do I what?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Like to dance?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't think this town had any hip clubs. You know of one?"

"No…but when I find one, I'll let you know."

"Great!" Then I'll see you tomorrow at my house, after sundown."

"After sundown?" She asked.

"You said you lived for the darkness. So do I." I said.

"You remembered." She said softly.

"I remember everything," I said, and hung up the phone.

I was nervous. Would this date go as well as the last? Only time would tell. I dressed my best yet again. I waited for her.

After a while, she appeared. I guessed she had walked. I stood, leaning against the iron gate, holding a backpack.

"Are we going on a hike? She asked.

"No, a picnic." I answered, smiling.

"At this hour?" She asked, surprised.

"Is there a better time?" I countered her question.

She shook her head with a smile, then she pointed to the graffiti on the gates.

I shrugged. "Jameson wanted to paint over it, but I wouldn't let him. One man's graffiti is another man's masterpiece." I took her hand, and led her down the street without giving her any hints of my plans. I stopped at Dullsville's cemetery.

"Here we are," I said.

"Do you bring all your dates here?" She asked.

"Are you afraid?" I asked.

"I used to play here as a child. But during the day." She said.

"This cemetery is probably the most lively place in town." I responded, but that just gave her the answer to a rumor. Eesh.

The gate was locked to ensure uneasy access for Dullsville's scandals.

"We'll have to climb," I said. "But I know how you like climbing gates."

"We can get in trouble for this," She pointed out.

"But it's okay to sneak into houses, right?" I asked. "Don't worry, I know one of the people."

I turned around as Raven tried to get up the gate in her tight spandex dress.

After we both dusted off, I took her hand and led her down the middle path, where gravestones were lined up for miles. Some of the grave markers signified a plague that devastated in the 1800s. I walked briskly. I knew where I was going.

Raven wondered all sorts of things like where I was leading her, who I knew here, if I slept here, if I'd brought her here to kiss her, if she'd become a vampire, and if she wanted to.

She tripped over the handle of a shovel, which sent her tumbling forward. She started to fall into an empty grave. I took her arm as fast as you could say "Alfalfa". (Really, I just like the word Alfalfa. Nothing special about it.) Anyway, she hung over the empty grave, staring down into the darkness.

"Don't be afraid. It doesn't have your name on it." I joked.

"I think I'm supposed to be home." She said, brushing dirt off her dress.

But I led her further into the cemetery with a little bit of force.


	13. Chapter 13

Suddenly, we were standing atop a small hill beneath a giant marble monument.

I picked up some fresh daffodils that had blown away and replaced them tenderly at the foot of Baroness Sterling's monument.

"I'd like you to meet someone," I said, looking at Raven gently and then at the grave. "Grandma, this is Raven."

I didn't expect her to say anything as I sat down on the grass and drew her next to me.

"Grandma used to live here—I mean in town. She left us the house and we finally got it after years of probate. I always loved the Mansion." I said.

"Wow. The baroness was your grandmother?" She said.

I nodded. "I visit her when I feel lonely. She understood what it felt like to be alone. She didn't fit in with the Sterling side of the family. Grandpa died in the war. She said I always reminded her of him." I took a deep breath and looked up at the stars. "It's beautiful here, don't you think?" I went on. "There aren't many lights to block out the stars. It's like the universe is a huge canvas, with sprinkles of light that twinkle and glisten, like a painting that is always there, just waiting to be looked at. But people don't notice it because they're too busy. And it's the most beautiful work of all. Well, almost—"

We were silent for a few minutes, gazing at the heavens. I only heard her soft breath and the sound of crickets. All first dates should be as wonderful as this. It totally beat a first-run movie.

"So your grandma's the lady that stared out the wind—uh, I mean she, well…" Raven stumbled over her words.

"She was a wonderful artist. She taught me how to paint superheroes and monsters. Lots of monsters!" I said.

"I know." She said.

"You know?" I asked, startled.

"I mean, I know how it must be hard for you. But I like vampires, too!" She said.

I was thinking of other things.

"I traveled so much, and since I was home-schooled, I never had the chance to fit in anywhere." I said sadly.

Again, she wanted me to kiss her. Hm, maybe I should give in? No, I can't.

Suddenly, I said, "Let's eat." And I rose to my feet.

I placed five black candles in ornate votive holders and lit them with an antique lighter. I unpacked a bottle of sparkling juice and crackers and cheese and spread a black lace tablecloth over the cold grass.

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked as I filled her crystal goblet.

Suddenly we heard a howl and the candles blew out.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I think it's a dog."

"It sounds more like a wolf!" She said, surprised.

"Either way, we'd better go!" I said urgently.

She started to shove everything into my backpack.

"We don't have time for that!" I said, grabbing her hand.


	14. Chapter 14

The wind continued to howl. The noise was getting closer.

We hid behind the monument.

"If it's a ghost you've come to see," a familiar voice called to us, "I can assure you that the only ghost you'll be seeing tonight is your own."

A man followed with a flashlight. It was Old Jim, the caretaker, with Luke, his Great Dane.

We peeked out and could see the dog licking juice off the grass.

"Give me that, Luke," Old Jim said and picked up the bottle. He took a long swig.

"Now!" I whispered. I tightened my grip and we ran, scampering over the fence.

I don't think a real ghost and phantom wolf could have scared me more than Old Jim and his rusty Luke.

"I guess I should have taken you to a movie after all," I said with a smile after we caught our breath. "I'll take you home."

"Can we go to your house?" She pleaded. "I want to see your room!"

Alarms went off in my head. "You can't see my room."

"We have time!" She begged.

"No way." I said, edginess filling my voice.

"What's in your room, Alexander?"

"What's in your room, Raven?" I asked, glaring at her. "Let's go back to your place."

"Uh…well…" She began. "My room's a mess."

"Well, mine is, too." I said.

"I don't have to go home, really."

"I don't want to get you in trouble." I argued.

"I always get in trouble. My mom wouldn't recognize me if I wasn't in trouble. She said sadly.

But, we walked, hand-in-hand, to her house. Before I knew it, she was standing on her doorstep, saying good-bye.

"Well…until…next time…" I said, looking into her eyes.

"Next time the mortuary?"

"I thought we could watch a movie at my house." I smiled.

"You have a TV?" She said. "It's powered by electricity, you know."

"Sassy girl, I have Bela Lugosi's Dracula on DVD, since you like vampires so much." I said.

"Dracula? Awesome!" She squealed.

"Then it's a date. Seven o'clock tomorrow, okay?"

"Sensational!" She said.

We had another date, and all we had to do now was say good-bye. She was thinking kissy again. I put my hand on her shoulder, leaning in.

Suddenly the door locks rattled. I stepped out of the light and into the bushes.

"I thought I heard voices," Raven's mom said, opening the door. "Where's Becky?"

"She's at home." Was all Raven said.


	15. Chapter 15

"I don't like you running off without telling me," She scolded, holding the door open for Raven.

Raven looked over at me one last time.

"Did you guys go to the movies?" Her mom asked as she reluctantly stepped inside.

"No, Mom, we went to the cemetery." She half-joked.

"For once, I wish you would give me a straight answer!" Her mom said, closing the door. Before she did so, Raven looked over at me one last time.

I felt Raven's presence at the door the next night. She was early. I opened the door myself, and kissed her politely on the cheek. We were both shocked at my sudden display of affection.

"That never happened when Jameson answered the door!" She said.

"Well, you better tell me if it does. We have a rule, you know. I don't kiss his girls and he doesn't kiss mine!" I laughed. I was growing more confident just from being around Raven.

I led her up the grand staircase to the family room. It was filled with modern art pieces—flowered paintings, an Andy Warhol print of Campbell's soup cans, Barbie doll sculptures, and flashy, furry, wild rugs. There was a black leather couch, a big-screen TV, and a glass table full of movie treats.

"I wanted to make you feel like you're at the movies," I explained.

I put in the DVD and turned out the lights, and we snuggled together in the darkness. She picked SnoCaps and I chose Sprees. The popcorn rested between us on the couch.

Dracula was getting ready to take a bit out of Lucy when I gently pulled her face away from the screen. I stared into her eyes, leaned into her, and kissed her with passion. As she took a breath, I began kissing her ears and gently nibbling them. (If you don't like make-out sessions, then don't read this! Haha! Even the rewriter of this is blushing.) Raven giggled like crazy. My lips and teeth made their way down her neck, and something came over me. Stupid vampire instincts! Stop telling me what to do! I was under her spell, I gently nibbled her neck, stopping myself from going further. She stretched her legs out clumsily on the coffee table, spilling my glass and then the popcorn. I, startled, ACCIDENTLY suck my teeth into her neck, but not too hard. But she screamed.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" I apologized. I probably messed everything up! I wanted to cry! She held her neck, which I hoped wasn't bleeding. "Raven, are you okay?" Then she fainted. At that point, I freaked out. I actually cried a tiny bit, thinking I messed up real bad. A minute or so later, she awoke to me calling her name. Dracula was still in Lucy's room. The only difference was the lights were on.

"Raven? Raven?" I called.

"What happened?" She asked, still dazed.

"You fainted! I thought that only happened in old movies!" I told her. "Here, drink this." I put her glass to her lips, like she was a baby. I took some ice that spilled on the table and placed it on her neck. "I'm so sorry! I never meant to—"


	16. Chapter 16

"That's cold!" She cried.

"I've ruined everything," I said, holding the dripping ice on her neck.

"Don't say that. This happens all the time."

I looked at her skeptically.

"Well, just with you."

"I never meant to hurt you." I said. I traced the wound. "It's just a flesh wound. I didn't break the skin."

"You didn't?" She said, sounding disappointed.

"This is bigger than the mosquito bite. You'll have one major hickey!" I said.

"Bela would be proud," She said.

"Yes," I responded. "I guess he would."

"I want to ask you something," Raven said nervously, as I walked her to her door.

"You don't want to hang out anymore? Listen, Raven—"

"No, I mean…I just wanted to say…"

"Yes?"

"Umm…I found a place to dance," She began.

"To dance? In this town?"

"Yes."

"Is it cool?"

"No, but—"

"But if you go there, it must be the trendiest place in the world." I complimented.

"It's my school." She said.

"School?"

"I thought you would think it was totally lame. I shouldn't have mentioned it." She sighed.

"I've never been to a school dance before."

"Really? Me either."

"Then it'll be the first time for both of us," I said with a suddenly confident grin.

"I guess it will. It's called the Snow Ball. I can wear a woolen scarf to cover my bite," She joked.

"I'm sorry—It was an accident."

"It was the best accident that ever happened to me!" She smiled.

I leaned in to kiss her, and stopped suddenly. "I better not."

"You better!"

I leaned in again, and this time our lips melted together, my hand gently holding her chin. "Until we meet again," I said, kissing her one last time. I blew her a final kiss when I reached the car.

I really hoped that she didn't realize my identity. She might not want to be around me anymore…I went to "bed" early that night, and slept through the night and day, dreaming of Raven yet again, and about the Snow Ball.

The next day, err, night, I couldn't get my mind off of Raven, so I painted a picture of her.


	17. Chapter 17

The day of the Snow Ball. I could only imagine Raven's excitement. I was excited, too. My first school dance. I wasn't even attending the school. I dressed in a very uncomfortable, but classy tuxedo, but then I wondered if I'd match Raven. I knew one thing—She'd be wearing black.

When I got to Raven's house to pick her up, I was nervous. What would her parents think about me? I calmed myself, and rang the doorbell. Raven answered quickly.

I looked her over. "Wow! You look fantastic!" As she draped a coat over a chair, I said, "I should have worn a knit hat or snow boots," I said awkwardly. "I didn't really keep with the theme."

"Forget it! You'll be the best-looking guy there," She complimented, pulling me into the living room. "These are my parents, Sarah and Paul Madison."

"It's wonderful to meet both of you," I said nervously, extending my hand.

"We've heard so much about you." Her mother glowed, taking my hand. Raven gave her a cold stare. "Please, sit down," she went on. "Would you like something to drink?"

I tried my best to not seem too awkward. "No, thank you." I said.

"Make yourself comfortable," Her dad said, motioning to the sofa, and settled into his beige recliner.

I could tell Raven was freaking out. I was a little scared, too.

"So, Alexander, how are you finding our town?"

"It's been great since I met Raven," I answered politely and smiled at Raven.

"So how did you two meet since you don't attend school? Raven neglected to tell us that part."

Raven started to squirm in her chair as I said, "Well, I guess we just ran into eachother. I mean, it was just one of those things, the right place at the right time. Like they say, everything is about timing and luck. And I'd have to say that I have been very lucky since I met your daughter."

Her dad glared at me.

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant," I added.

I turned to Raven, blushing. We tried not to laugh.

"What do your parents do exactly? They aren't in town much, are they?"

"My father is an art dealer. He has galleries in Romania, London, and New York."

"That sounds very exciting."

"It's great but he's never home," I said. "He's always flying around somewhere."

Her parents looked at eachother.

"Time to go or we'll be late!" Raven interjected.

"I almost forgot," Alexander said, awkwardly standing up. "Raven, this it for you." I handed her the flowered box I'd been holding.

"Thank you!" She smiled anxiously and tore it open, revealing a gorgeous red rose corsage. "It's beautiful!" She gave her mom and dad a look of happiness.

"How lovely!" Her mom gushed.

Raven held the corsage over her heart as I tried to pin it on. I fumbled—


	18. Chapter 18

—out of nervousness.

"Ouch!" Raven exclaimed.

"Did I stick you?" I asked, scared.

"My finger got pricked, but it's okay." She said.

I stared intensely at the drop of blood on the tip of her finger. Damn it, vampire instincts!

Her mom stepped between us with a tissue she grabbed from the coffee table.

"It's nothing, Mom, just a little blood. I'm okay." I quickly stuck the pricked finger in my mouth.

"We better go," I said.

"Paul!" Her mom pleaded.

All her dad said was, "Don't forget the coat."

Raven grabbed me and the coat, and dragged me out of the house.

We could hear dance music from the parking lot. I was excited, and I think she was too.

"Don't forget your jacket," I reminded her as she stepped out of the car.

"You'll have to keep me warm." She winked, leaving it on the backseat.

People stared at us with looks of horror. Did Raven mind? I couldn't tell.

She led me away and we passed the main entrance. I looked at the building with interest. I'd never seen a school up close before.

"We don't have to go inside," She offered.

"No, that's okay," I said, squeezing her fingers.

More people stopped and stared as we walked by.

"You can pick your eyeballs off the floor now," She said as she led me past the gawkers.

I examined everything: the Snow Ball signs, the bulletin board announcements, the trophy case He ran his hand against the lockers, touching the cold meta. "It's just like on TV!" I said.

"Haven't you been in a school?" She wondered.

"No," I said.

"Gosh! You're the luckiest person in the world. You never had to eat a school lunch. Your intestines must be in great shape!" She said.

"But if I went here we would have met sooner." I replied.

She hugged me underneath the Snow Ball banner.

Raven glared at two cheerleaders. I squeezed her wrist, to tell her to remain calm. She noticed. The girls walked off, giggling and whispering.

"Here's where I don't learn chemistry," she said, opening the unlocked door to the chemistry lab. "I usually have to sneak into places. This is a breeze."

"By the way, I've always wanted to know why you snuck in—" I began.

"Look at these!" She interrupted, pointing out the beakers on the lab table. "Lots of mysterious potions and explosions, but that wouldn't bother you, right?"

"I love it!" I exclaimed.

She pushed me into a desk, then wrote my name on the blackboard.

"Does anyone know the symbol for potassium? Raise your hand."


	19. Chapter 19

I raised my hand as high as I could. "I do!"

"Yes, Alexander?"

"K."

"Correct, you pass the whole year!"

"Miss Madison?" I said, raising my hand again.

"Yes?"

"Can you come here for a moment? I think I need some tutoring. Do you think you can help me?"

"But I just gave you an A!"

"It's more along the lines of anatomy."

She stepped over. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her softly.

We heard some giggling girls walk past the open door. "We better go." I suggested.

"No, it's okay."

"I don't want you to get expelled. Besides, we have a dance to attend," I said, making us both stand up.

We walked out, hand-in-hand, smiling.

As we approached the gym, I could feel the stares. Everyone was looking at me like I'd come from another planet. I hated it.

At the door, a teacher talked to Raven. "I see you arrived at the dance on time, Raven. Too bad you can't do the same thing for algebra. I've never seen this gentleman at school." She said, scrutinizing me.

"That's because he doesn't go here." Raven handed her the tickets, and pulled me inside like a ragdoll.

We walked into the Snow Ball. The bright white blinded me, but I didn't say anything. Icicles and snow hung all over the place. There was a band playing holiday music. Everyone stared at u, even the band.

"You want some hot chocolate before some senior spikes it?" Raven asked, trying to distract me from the attention.

"I'm not thirsty," I replied, watching the dancers.

"I thought you said you were always thirsty?" She asked.

The band began playing an electric version of "Winter Wonderland".

"Can I have this dance?" I asked, offering my hand.

She smiled with delight as we walked through the powdered snow to the dance floor.

I was in heaven. I had the best date at the Snow Ball. Raven looked beautiful, and she danced like a dream. We forgot we were outsiders and thrashed around like we were in a trendy club. We danced like crazy, without any breaks. The gym was spinning as we screamed with laughter as we tripped over a kid who was making a snow angel on the floor. When the music stopped, Raven squeezed me like mad, like our own private dance. Just then, a voice interrupted us.

"Does the asylum know you've escaped?" The blond boy asked, appearing by Raven.

Raven led me to the refreshment table and grabbed two cherry snow cones.

"Does the warden know you're here?" He asked, pursuing us.

"Trevor, go away!" Raven said, shielding me with her body.


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh, is the Bride of Frankenstein having PMS?" Trevor asked mockingly. Anger pulsed through me.

"Trevor, enough!" She said. I tried to draw Raven back.

"But this is just the beginning, Raven, just the beginning! Don't they have dungeon dancing? You actually have to come to school to come to the dances." He said to me. "But I guess in Hell, there are no rules."

"Shut up!" Raven said. "Don't you have your own date? Or would that be Matt?" She said sarcastically.

"Very good. She's clever." He said to me. "But not too clever. No, my date is over there," He said, pointing to the entrance.

I could tell from Raven's thoughts that that was Becky. Her heart fell to the floor.

"I've given her a little makeover." He bragged. "And that's not all, baby."

"If you touch her, I'll kill you!" Raven screamed, lunging for him.

"I haven't touched her yet. But there's time. The dance has just begun." He smirked.

"Raven, what's going on?" I demanded, turning her to me.

Trevor signaled Becky to come over. She didn't even look at us as she approached. Trevor grabbed her hand and kissed her softly on the cheek. Raven felt terrible.

"Get off her!" Raven yelled, and grabbed Becky's hand, trying to pull her away.

"Raven, is this the guy who's been hassling you?" I asked.

"You mean he doesn't know me? He doesn't know about us?" Trevor asked proudly.

"There is no 'us'!" Raven exploded. "I pissed him off because I'm the only girl in school who doesn't think he's hot! So now he won't leave me alone! But Trevor, how dare you involve Becky and Alexander!"

"I think it's time to leave Raven alone, dude." I said.

"Dude? Now I'm the freakoid's pal? We can hang out and play soccer? Sorry, but there's a dress code. No fangs and capes. Go back to the cemetery." Trevor laughed.

"Trevor, enough! I'll kick you right now!" Raven threatened.

"It's okay, Raven." I said. "Let's go dance."

"Becky, get away from him!" Raven yelled, not moving. "Becky, say something! Say something already!"

"She's already said something," Trevor announced. "She's said a lot. It's funny how people in this town talk and can't shut up when their daddy's crops might suddenly catch fire from a dropped cigarette." Trevor said, looking straight at Raven. I held Raven's shoulders, trying to protect her. Damn, this guy was a jerk.

He turned to me. "You'll learn who these rumorholics are sooner than you think!"

Suddenly, Becky spoke up. "I'm sorry, Raven. I tried to warn you to not come here tonight."

"What's he talking about?" I thought.

"Let's go," Raven said.


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm talking about vampires!" Trevor declared.

That made me stop dead in my tracks. .

"Vampires!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up, Trevor!!" Raven screamed.

"I'm talking about gossip!" Trevor said.

"What gossip?" I said. "I just came here to be with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Trevor asked, surprised. "Then it's official. Are you going to spend all of eternity together?"

"Be quiet!" Raven ordered.

"Tell him why you broke into his house! Tell him what you saw!"

"We're out of here!" Raven said, starting to go. But I didn't move.

"Tell him why you threw yourself at him!" Trevor continued.

"Don't say another word, Trevor!" Raven was getting pissed now.

"Tell him why you went to the cemetery!"

"I said, 'Shut up!'"

"And why you fainted."

"Shut up!"

"And why you look at yourself in the mirror every hour!"

"What's he talking about?" I demanded.

"And tell him about this!" he said, thrusting a Polaroid of Raven's bite mark at me.

I grabbed the pictures and examined them. "What's this?"

"She used you," Trevor said. "I started a rumor that snowballed. I had everyone in town believing you were a vampire. The funny thing is, your dear, sweet Raven believed the rumors more than anyone!"

"Shut up!" Raven screamed and threw her melting snow cone in Trevor's face.

Trevor laughed as the cherry ice dripped down his cheeks. I just stared at the pictures.

"What's going on?" A teacher asked, running over.

I looked at Raven in disbelief and confusion. I glanced helplessly as the gawking crowd waited for my reaction. Then I angrily grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. We left the falling snow and went out into drizzling rain.

"Wait!" Becky shouted, running after us.

"What's going on, Raven?" I demanded, ignoring Becky. "How does he know you snuck into my house? How does he know about the cemetery? How does he know you fainted? And what's this?" I asked, shoving the Polaroid at me.

"Alexander, you don't understand."

"You never told me why you snuck into my house." I said.

My eyes stared through her, trying to make her talk.

She didn't talk. She just hugged me. I pushed her away.

"I want to hear it from you." I demanded.

Her eyes were welling up. "I went there to disprove the rumors. I wanted to put an end to them! So your family could live in peace."

"So I was just a ghost story to you, that you had to check out?" I said angrily.

"No! No! Becky, tell him it wasn't like that!" She panicked.


	22. Chapter 22

"It wasn't!" Becky exclaimed. "She talks about you all the time!"

"I thought you were different, Raven. But you used me. You're just like everyone else." I said coldly.

I turned away, and she grabbed my arm.

"Don't go! Alexander!" She begged. "It's true, I was caught up in the rumors, but when I first saw you, I knew. I never felt this way about anyone. That's why I did everything else!"

"I thought you liked me for just being myself—Not for who you think I might be. Or for something you think you wanted to become."

I ran away.

"Don't go!" She cried. "Alexander!!"

But I ignored her. I was gone, back to the solitude of my attic room.

Later, Raven banged on the door, begging for me to open up. I turned out the light, saw her cry on the doorstep, and I wondered if this were all just a crazy nightmare. It wasn't.

Raven also came to the Mansion the next day, at noon. I peeped through, careful not to get the sun on me. Apparently, she called every hour when she got home. Jameson told her each time that I was sleeping.

Maybe I'd been a bit harsh on her…But she had used me. What could I do? Days passed, and she called so often. I didn't want to talk.

A few days later, some Dullsvillians apparently planned a "Welcome to the Neighborhood" party, even though we'd been here for a month or so. I hoped that Raven would come. I needed to apologize for being a jerk.

Everyone was dressed in black, and having a blast. We even had to send Becky to get Raven. I couldn't stop worrying about her. Would she forgive me? I stood inside the Mansion, waiting, hoping that Raven would come.

I knew that Raven had to be here. Jameson had come and taken her father's sports coat. I'd kept it, because it was one of the only parts of Raven I had.

Then, I heard her. She was calling for me. She'd looked through the house, and when she was about to leave, she turned around. I stood there, watching her carefully.

Out of nowhere, she blurted, "I never meant to hurt you. I'm not what Trevor said." I didn't say anything. "I've always liked you, for who you are!"

"I was so stupid. You are the most interesting that has ever happened to Dullsville. You must think I'm so childish." She continued.

I still didn't say a word.

"Say something. Say I was totally third grade. Say you hate me." She said.

"I know we are more similar than different." I finally said.

"You do?" She asked, surprised.

"My grandma told me." I replied.

"She speaks to you?" She asked.

"No, she's dead, silly! I saw the flowers." I reached for her hand. "The—


	23. Chapter 23

"—There's something I want to show you." I said.

"Your room?" She asked, grabbing my hand.

"Yes, and something in my room. It's finally ready."

"It?" Her mind wandered.

I led her up the stairs to my room. "It's time you knew my secrets." I said, opening the door. "Or at least most of them."

In my room, there were paintings on display. Paintings of Big Ben with bats flying over the clock face, a castle on a hill, the Eiffel Tower upside down, a dark painting of an older gothic couple with a huge red heart around them, Dullsville's cemetery with my grandmother smiling above her gravestone, and a painting from his attic window of trick-or-treaters. "Those are from my dark period," I joked.

"They're spectacular," She said, stepping closer. "You're totally awesome!"

"I wasn't sure you'd like them." I said.

"They're unbelievable!" Then she noticed a covered one in the corner.

"Don't worry, it won't bite." I teased.

She pulled back the sheet to show a painting of herself dressed for the Snow Ball, and a pumpkin basket over my arm. She held a Snickers in one hand, and a spider ring in the other. Stars twinkled overhead and snow lightly around her. She grinned through glistening fake vampire teeth.

"It looks just like me! I never imagined you were an artist! I mean I knew you did those drawings in the basement and then the paint on the side of the road…I had no idea." She said.

"That was you?" I asked, reflecting.

"Why were you standing in the middle of the road?"

"I was going to the cemetery to paint this picture of my grandmother's monument."

"Don't most painters use little tubes?"

"I mix my own."

"I had no idea. You're an artist. Now it all makes sense."

"I'm glad you like it," I said with a sigh of relief. "We better get back to the party before we give them something to really gossip about."

"I guess you're right. You know how rumors spread in this town."

"Isn't it weird?" I asked, handing Raven a soda, back on the lawn after we'd mingled among darkened Dullsvillians. "We're not the outcasts tonight."


	24. Chapter 24

NOTE FROM REAUTHOR: :P IGNORE THE CHAPTER NUMBERS. Those are for me. I tried to make them only one Microsoft Word document long, then I'd do a new one, so it cuts off in some places. XD Sorry.

"Let's enjoy it now. It'll all be back to normal tomorrow."

The party goers were smiling and having fun.

But then we both noticed a figure in the distance slowly running up the driveway.

"Trevor!" Raven said, with a gasp. "What's he doing here?"

"He's a monster!" Trevor yelled, approaching the party. "His whole family!"

"Not this again!" She said.

All eyes were on Trevor.

"Alexander, go back inside." Raven urged. I didn't budge.

"He hangs out in the cemetery for freakin' sake!" Trevor said. Pointing to me. "There were no bats in this town before he came!" He shouted.

"And there weren't losers in this town before you came!" Raven said.

"Raven, calm down." Her father admonished sternly.

"Enough of this!" Matt said, bursting forth, with Jack Patterson right behind him.

"Look here! I've been attacked!" Trevor exclaimed, pointing to a scratch on his neck. "By a bat! I'm going to have to get freakin' rabies shots!"

"Let it go, Trevor," Matt said, exhausted.

"It happened on the way here. I'd called your house and your mom said you were partying at freak Mansion. What's up with that? You were supposed to be hanging out with me!" Trevor nagged to Matt.

"You've done this to yourself," Matt answered. "I'm through driving you around town so you can spread your stupid rumors. You've played me long enough, Trev."

"But I was right! They're vampires!" Trevor shouted.

"And I was right when I didn't invite you," Matt said.

"You guys are crazy. Partying with freaks!" Trevor argued, glaring at us all.

"Okay, Trevor, that's enough," Raven's father said, stepping toward him.

"I didn't have anything to do with this," I said, confused.

"I think we know that," Raven confirmed.

"But—" Trevor began, his angry eyes thirsting for blood.

"I'd rather not have to call your father," Raven's father finally said, putting his hand on Trevor's shoulder.

Trevor was fuming, but he was running out of steam. There was no one here who'd fall for his jokes, take his side, or anything. There was nothing left for him to do but leave.

"You just wait—My dad owns this town!" He said, as he stormed off. It was the only thing he could say.

"Don't forget to use some ice on that," Raven's mother advised.


	25. Chapter 25

"He needs a tranquilizer gun, not ice, Mom." Raven said.

We all watched as Trevor reached the gate and was finally gone.

"Well, we had planned on a singing telegram, but they must have gotten the instructions wrong," Raven's father joked. The crowd laughed with relief.

Raven and I hung onto each other for comfort. The children began running around, pretending to be vampires. I thought it was adorable, somehow.

Later, after I had said good-bye to my neighbors, Raven and I were left to clean up after the party.

Okay, even LATER than that, I descended the stairs, wearing a cape, slicked-back hair, and "fake" vampire teeth.

"My dream vampire," Raven said.

I pulled her close in the hallway. "You tried to save me tonight," I said. "I will be eternally grateful.

"Eternally," She said with a grin.

"Hopefully someday I'll return the favor."

She giggled as I nibbled on her neck. It took all the strength in me to not take a bite out of her right there. "I don't want to go," She whined. "But Becky is waiting. See you tomorrow?" She asked. "Same bat time? Same bat channel?"

I walked her to the door and playfully bit her on the neck. Sadly, not hard enough to break the skin, or even make a flesh wound. (Oh, you screaming fangirls, you. The reauthor of this bets you don't have printed out pictures of me in a secret stash, like I'm Edward Cullen….Ew, Edward Cullen.)

Raven laughed, and tried to pull out the "fake" vampire teeth.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed. Eesh, that really hurt. (x_o) Those were my real teeth!

"You're not supposed to Superglue them on!" She laughed.

"Raven, you don't still believe in vampires, doo you?" I asked.

"I think you've cured me of that," She answered. "But I'm going to keep the black lipstick."

Little did she know, there was a vampire standing right in front of her.

I gave her a long, heavenly good-night kiss. What? Guys can't like kisses, too?

As she turned to leave, she noticed a compact on the ground. She picked it up, and opened it.

Oh crap!!!!!

Even though a thousand bells were going off in my head, I still managed to say, "Sweet Dreams,".

I could see her shocked face in the mirror. I knew I wasn't there. She turned around. I was in the doorway still. When she turned back around, I closed the door, and pretty much flew up to my room. Raven knocked on the door desperately.

"Alexander! Alexander!" I heard her call. She backed away from the door, then stared up at my window as the light came on.

"Alexander!" She yelled.

I peered out from behind the ruffled curtains, staring down at my Gothic Beauty longingly. I touched the window with the palm of my hand. She began to reach out, too. I withdrew from the window, and turned out the light.


	26. Chapter 26

I hoped that her discovering that I was a vampire wouldn't affect our relationship.

That night, a letter came for me. It was from my parents. I opened the letter slowly, wondering what terrible things it could say. It read:

"Our dear, sweet Alexander,

HE IS ON HIS WAY!!!"

The rest was about where we should go, and what we should do, should he find us. Who is this "he"? "He" is Luna Maxwell's brother, Jagger. He's here for revenge.

Although it broke my heart, I would have to leave Dullsville. Jameson and I packed our belongings quietly, and left.

On the doorstep, I left a letter, for Raven. All it said was, "Because I love you."

We were leaving to a nearby town. I couldn't believe I had to leave so soon, when Raven had just found out my identity. She would surely some looking for me tomorrow. I hoped she would find the letter.

The next night, I made Jameson stop in town so I could say goodbye to Raven. I went into my bat form to move undetected. I flew to the Mansion, and hung from the tree. She was there. She had the letter. And she was crying.

Suddenly, she looked my way. It was one of those "Oh crap, I've been spotted!" moments, but I didn't mind.

She reached for me. "Alexander?"

And I flew away. Away from my Love. My Gothic Beauty.

---------------------

Okay, so how was that?!?! Crappy, I know. Sorry. :P And yes, I do have print-outs of Alexander in a secret stash. Alexander is the smexiest vampire ever. 3

I finished this at 1:35 A.M. ; ~ ; Miserableness. It took me 3 days in total to finish this. If I forgot any scenes that Alexander would have seen, I'M SORRY! ; o ; Please tell me, and I'll put it in somewhere!

Anyway, thanks for reading. o 3o I might do the other 5 books in Alexander's smexy eyes, but numbers 2 and 5 might be hard. x_x

Anyway, thanks! Hugs and vampire kisses!~


End file.
